


Bloody Love

by Tech_Nay_Blade



Series: Yandere Sides (Sanders Sides) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Yandere, Yandere Logan, knife warning?, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tech_Nay_Blade/pseuds/Tech_Nay_Blade
Summary: Logan is in love with Virgil but he only wants him and will kill anyone in order to have him and only him
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Yandere Sides (Sanders Sides) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980853
Kudos: 15





	Bloody Love

**Author's Note:**

> soooo Yandere Logan anyone?  
> I wrote this on google docs a few days ago and decided to now post it here-  
> anyway I hope you like this

Logan was walking down the hall when he saw Virgil talking and laughing with a different student ‘that should be me’ Logan thought as he then smiled and giggled creepily. ‘He will be mine’ Logan then went up to the student when Virgil left. Logan pulled out a knife and slit the students' neck then dragged the lifeless body away and hid it. 

Virgil pulled his hood up and leaned on his arm as he wrote down the notes for his class, he looked around not seeing his friend ‘where are they’ he thought as he snapped up when he heard his name “uh yeah?” he asked “please stop spacing out and get the notes done” the teacher sighed.

Logan giggled and pushed up his glasses then walked into the class seeing Virgil ‘mine’ he thought as he sat next to him and looked at him at the corner of his eye. ‘He will be all mine’ he thought as he then looked at his work and jotted down the notes. 

After class ended Virgil looked around then tapped his arm nervously ‘it's fine they were probably sent home early? I mean if they did they would have been dismissed here right?’ Virgil shook his head and sighed ‘It fine ill see them later’ he thought. 

-time skip to Logan and Virgil’s Free period- 

Logan was watching Virgil from a shelf in the library, he then saw a student come up to Virgil pinning him to the shelf “hey there emo” he purred and Virgil flinched and looked up at the taller male “um hello?” he mumbled. Logan had a flash of hate fill his eyes and he gripped the book he was holding. 

“P-please get off me..” Virgil mumbled as he tried to move away. The kid didn't let him and he got closer, pressing his chest to Virgil’s “hm no, you are staying right here” he said as he then kissed Virgil. Virgil’s eyes went wide and he then looked around for help. 

Logan ran over and pulled the kid off of Virgil and he blocked Virgil from the kid. “Get away from him right now,” he said in a monotone voice but with a hint of rage and protectiveness. “Aw is this your boyfriend Vee?” he huffed as he stepped closer to Logan. “I- um-” he looked at Logan then Back to the Kid, who was Roman, “yes..” he said as he held Logan’s hand 

Logan was surprised and happy but he kept his composer “Exactly now stay away from him and even if I wasn't his boyfriend you should still ask for consent” Logan said as he glared at him “Yeah yeah whatever, why don't we go out back and talk about this” Roman said as he stepped closer to Logan “Fine” he said as he glared daggers at Roman 

Virgil sighed as Roman walked away ‘what is wrong with them?’ Virgil thought as he then let go of Logan’s hand and backed up to the shelf, and held his arms to his body. “Um, s-sorry..” Virgil said timidly. Logan’s heart fluttered as Virgil talked to him. “It’s quite alright” he said as he shifted to his side and looked at him “w-well um I better go- uh b-bye!” Virgil said quickly then ran off 

Logan sighed then walked out to the back of the school where he saw Roman “well well well look who it is” Logan said darkly as he walked to Roman and Looked down at him slightly. Roman looked at him and crossed his arms “yeah yeah whatever, I know you murdered that kid.” Roman said as he smirked, Logan’s eyes went wide for a split second then went back to normal and chuckled “and what are you going to do about it, cause I'm so close to killing you right now.” he said as he put his hand on his chin and gripped his face tightly. 

Roman growled and put his hand on his wrist and tried to pull away but couldn’t ‘dammit’ he thought as he then looked at Logan in his eyes, his cold, angry, blue eyes. Roman had a surge of fear throughout his body and he shuddered “okay okay I give up! I'm not taking him from you!” Roman said as he shook a bit. Logan chuckled darkly again “Oh I wouldn’t even let you in the first place. He is mine, you won’t take him from me. He is the only one that I will ever love and you won't take that away from me” Logan said as he tightened his grip on Roman’s chin 

Logan then pulled out his knife “then again I can't just let you go now can I?” he asked as he giggled with a creepy smile “y-you can let me go, t-trust me! I won't talk to him, I won't even go near him. I-i swear!” Roman said as he struggled him Logan’s grip. Logan chuckled then put the knife to Roman’s chest, Roman’s breath hitched and he shook his head then he went limp as Logan pushed the knife into his chest right into his heart. Logan then picked him up and walked to a place then hid the body. 

After a few years of doing this behind Virgil’s back, Virgil was falling in love with Logan then one day. 

Virgil went up to Logan shyly and he tapped his arm “u-um Logan?” he asked quietly. Logan turned around then smiled warmly “Yes Vee?” he asked as he looked down at him. “Um I wanted to tell you something..” Virgil said as he looked away and fiddled with his sleeves “what is it?” Logan asked as he tilted his head slightly. “I- um I may or may not have um feelings for you..” Virgil said as he looked up at him “I-it’s fine if you don't return them but i-” “Virgil, it's okay. I like you too” he said as he smiled and lifted his chin up to look at him. “May I kiss you?” Logan asked. Virgil’s heart fluttered then nodded, Logan leaned down and kissed him softly and he then put his arms around Virgil’s waist. 

Virgil kissed back and he wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck. Virgil then pulled away after a little and he smiled at him “thank you Lo” he said as he then kissed him again. 

……………

-fin-


End file.
